harvestmoonfandomcom-20200223-history
Animals (MM)
In the game Harvest Moon: Magical Melody, ''you can have many '''animals '''in the game. 'Coop Animals' All farm animals can be bought at the Blue Sky Ranch. With the exception of chickens, animals may only be bought young. '''Chickens' Chickens are purchased as adults from Blue Sky Ranch, and require a Coop before they can be bought. (The only way to obtain a chick is to get an egg, and place it in the coop's incubator.) Chickens feed on bird seed - to provide feed for your chickens, you can grow and grind your own corn (after you build a windmill), or buy some bird seed from Blue Sky Ranch. If, however, you run out of bird seed, and have no way of producing more/cannot buy any, you can allow them to graze outside in order to get their daily ration - provided it isn't winter/snowy. Chickens also produce eggs every day, unless they were not fed the previous day or are sick, they just matured into adult chickens from a chick, or you have just purchased an adult chicken, as they won't lay eggs until the following morning. To breed your own chickens, an egg must be placed in the coop's incubator - it will take one week before the egg hatches, then one more week before the chick matures into an adult. 'Barn Animals' Horses Horses are purchased as foals. You won't be able to ride her until she grows up (which takes 20 days, whether horses are bought as foals or born on your farm), but she can still be petted, brushed and handfed to build affection. Since it takes 2 hearts for you to be able to mount your horse, it's a good idea to do this while she is still young. Once your foal grows up, you can then begin training her for the Spring and Fall Horse Races, or use a Horse Miracle Potion to make her pregnant. It will take 15 days after the Potion is used before a pregnant horse gives birth, and she can't be ridden or put out to graze until then. Unlike other HM games, the horse can't be used to produce goods, nor can she help carry items to ship. However, horses are required not only for the Horse Race note (when you win your first race), but also obtaining a Power Berry (as a prize for winning the third race), so it's a good idea to raise at least one horse if you plan on obtaining these items. Cows Cows are purchased as calves. Like horses, it takes 20 days for a calf to grow into an adult cow, whether they are purchased or born on the farm. During this time, because she is too young to produce milk, it's a good idea to raise your calf's affection - cows produce better milk as their affection for you grows. Once she's fully grown, you can then milk her to produce dairy products, or use a Cow Miracle Potion to make your cow pregnant. It takes 15 days (after becoming pregnant) before your cow will give birth, and during that time she won't go out to pasture, nor will she give any milk. When your cow is not pregnant, she will produce milk on a daily basis, provided she has been fed and is not sick. Winning a Cow Festival contest will earn you the Moo Note. Sheep Sheep are purchased as lambs. Unlike the bigger animals, it takes 16 days for a lamb to mature into a sheep (whether purchased or born). While she is young, you are unable to shear your lamb; like with cows, it's a good idea to give lambs as much love as possible so they produce good quality wool as adults. Once your lamb has matured into an adult, you can begin shearing wool to sell as is, or turn into yarn. (After shearing, it takes a full week for your sheep's wool to grow back, making it a valuable but time-consuming item to produce.) You can also use a Sheep Miracle Potion once she has matured - it will take 12 days before a new lamb is born, and during that time you will be unable to put your sheep out to graze or shear her wool. Winning a Sheep Festival contest nets you the Baa note. 'Pets' Dog You receive the dog from Ellen at the beginning of the game. You can feed your dog every day (although it is not required), pick him up to gain his affection, buy the Brush from Blue Sky Ranch to brush it and take him outside to roam the yard. When your dog has three hearts, you earn the Bow-Wow Note. However, unlike in most HM games, your dog is largely a novelty - there are no stray dogs to worry about (thus no need for him to guard the property), and you have no toys to play fetch with. You can, however, finger-whistle (used to call the dog and pig) 50 times in order to get the Whistle Note. Pig You receive the pig as soon as you enter your barn for the first time (this can be before or after upgrading to the Level 2 barn). The pig is hiding from the Gourmet, and doesn't want to return to him when confronted. The Gourmet, however, is happy to give you the pig - the pig is able to sniff out truffles under mora trees (this skill works best when the pig's affection is at its highest. Prefered food: Potatoes and Yams). Once you have successfully dug up and shipped your first truffle - the pig isn't required for this - you earn the Oink-Oink Note. Note: The Dog and Pig will appear in your house every morning, and there's no way to get rid of them. 'Wild Animals' Flower Bud Village is home to many wild animals, all of whom Terry strives to protect. Each animal is seen frequenting certain locations, some only during certain seasons. Terry encourages you to become friends with all the animals, which benefits you in three ways. First, the dolphin that hangs out near the Pier will carry you to the Island (which is the only location some fish spawn from), but only if it has gained a heart. Second, once you have gained 4 hearts of affection from an animal for the first time, that animal will visit you at your door one morning. (This excludes the dolphin.) This event gains you the Wild Note. Finally, but most importantly, the animals' affection towards you is linked to Terry's - if you neglect the animals and Terry for too long, Terry will leave town until you have given enough attention to the animals. Once this is accomplished, Terry will return to town. (It is possible to neglect Terry entirely while only talking to the animals, and still keeping him firmly grounded in town.) Cat The cat wanders around the village all year round. You can often see it in and around the Town Square. Loves: Fish, Sashimi, Milk Rabbit The rabbit shows up between Spring and Fall. You can see them all over the village. Loves: Weeds Squirrel The squirrel shows up between Spring and Fall. You can see them all over the village. Loves: Weeds Monkey The monkey is active all year round. They can be seen at Sunny Lake and in the mountain. Loves: Very Berrys Raccoon The raccoon shows up at night between spring and fall. It can be seen at Sunny Lake and the mountain. Dolphin The dolphin is active year round at the Pier. Get a heart on it and it will allow you to ride it to a "secret" Island where you can get good fish. It's also the place where you catch the Prince Squid. Loves: Fish, Sashimi Weasel The weasel shows up during the Winter, usually at night. They can be seen at the lake and the mountain. Sparrow The sparrow is active between Spring and Fall. You see them near the bridge and in the village. Cuckoo The cuckoo is active between Spring and Fall. You can find them at Sunny Lake. Duck The duck shows up between Spring and Summer. You can find them near the bridge and at Stardrop Pond. Loves: Any Fish Category:Animals Category:Harvest Moon: Magical Melody